Paths
by Yumiko Haruno
Summary: We started as 3 man cell. Slowly problems came up in our team. Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and me. Haruno Sakura. Sasuke decided in revenge and on my failed attempt to stop him I went and left my burden on Naruto who also failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. "A new path will open for all of us." He was right a new path will open and slowly but surely it did. Thank you.
1. Prologue

**Paths **

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Everything had started so good. No. Everything had started so, so wonderful. At first we were in our down side but as we started to get to know each other it turn into a happy childhood memory... for me that is. I never knew what was going on with my other team mates. I always thought that they were happy because they would always show up with the usual goofy grin and the same old "Hn's", but once I started moving forward I could see that things weren't what it seemed. Everything was the opposite.

At the chuunin exams, was were I had decided to grow up and become a better kunoichi than what I thought I was. The horrifying scene of seeing Sasuke gripping the side of his neck with one hand and screaming in pain while having the same words of Orochimaru in my mind replayed and replayed:

"_Sasuke-kun will come to me searching for power."_

_Will come to me searching for power..._

At first I thought that after the chuunin exams Sasuke wouldn't go or even have the thought of going to Orochimaru but after the fight on the roof of the hospital something told me that he was changing and I feared the worst even after being told that everything would go back to normal by Kakashi-sensei.

He was leaving the Hidden Leave Village.

"_Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me-"_

"_Why do I have to tell you anything?" his voice was rough."It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."_

It had hurt deep in my heart when those words came out his mouth his back facing me making his clan symbol a reminder why he was leaving. Why was I concerning myself with something that wasn't my business? Even then I knew the answer.

"_I know about your clan but revenge," _I trailed off thinking of the right words._ "That won't make anyone happy." The moon slowly got covered by a dark cloud blocking the moon's light and shadowing my face as fresh tears stayed in my eye wanting to fall down my cheeks. "No one. Neither you, Sasuke. Nor I." Silence came once more as up above the cloud discovered the moon bit by bit._

"_Just as I thought."_

I was surprised when he responded. What had he known? Were we really that different from him? I had asked myself those questions so much until, finally, I learned to accept what he said. We were different, so much different. Naruto never knew what it felt to have parents or siblings or anyone that shared his blood. Sasuke... Sasuke knew what it felt to have parents, a brother, an aunt, an uncle, a grandpa, and grandma, cousins, but he knew well what it felt loose the people he loved by none other than the person he looked up to, lived, loved. His brother. And me. I still know what it is to have a mother and father. To still have something that so many children in the world envy. Those children like Sasuke and Naruto. Never knowing who their parents were, having them killed in a robbery, or in an assault, or being abandoned by them.

"_...But my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life."_

That's my purpose in life he had said with so much confidence dripping out his voice and from every word that came out his mouth. He wanted revenge so bad but he was also choosing to be alone again if he took that path.

"_I have friends and a family but if you're gone...to me... it'll be the same as being alone!" More tears streamed down face as my heart started aching in pain._

"_From here on...a new path will open for all of us."_

"_I! I love you so much!"_

I thought that if I told him how I felt, what my true feeling were for him, he would stay. I told him that if he stayed with me he wouldn't regret it. That everyday would fun. That we would defiantly be happy.

"_I'll do anything for you! So..." **don't leave.** "Please stay here! With me..." _

I begged him.

"_I help you with your revenge!...If you can't stay here," the moons light was know fully visible as it covered my tear struck face."Than take me with you!"_

I even implored him to take me with him.

"_You **really** are annoying."_

I even threaded to scream if he left when I saw him walking away when he finished talking but...

"_Sakura...", he whispered as he appeared behind me._

It wasn't enough.

"_Thank you," and with that everything turned into complete darkness._

* * *

"It's time." A hood covered figure came from the shadows as it kneeled on one knee and bowed its head to the person in front of it. "My lady is there anything else you need?"

The face of the woman became visible as she tilted her face toward the moon's light. "No," she responded as half lidded bright green eyes slowly closed and opened bit by bit to reveal glowing electric blue eyes.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **

**Read and review please.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Paths**

* * *

_**Prologue Part 2**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

†O•o•o•o•o•o•O†

"_Nē, nē?"_

"_Aa."_

"_Anata wa, tango no itami ga nandearu ka o shitte imasu ka?"_

"_Aa."_

"_To iu kotoba no kōfuku to wa nani o imi suru nodeshou ka?"_

"_Who knows..."_

†O•o•o•o•o•o•O†

"Naze!?"

She gave him a bitter laugh, "Who would've thought? The great hero who everyone so talks about, knows nothing of why I'm here – even though I thought the bloodied dead bodies would give an idea – what a pity."

His gaze lowered towards the ground clenching his hands in tight fists as his body shook. "You know," her eyes turned away from the dead body of a twelve-year-old that lied no more than two feet away from where they stood. '_Stupid kid didn't know when to keep his mouth shut', _she thought bitterly in her mind completely ignoring the 'man' that stood before her. She laughed at the word, as if two and a half years would change anything of him. He was still the same as always. A complete idiot.

"Oi, are you listening to me!"

"Eh," she mockingly asked shifting her weight on her left leg as she put her right hand a little above her hip. "Were you," she slowly pointed at herself with her left index finger, "Talking," a smirk formed on her lips, "to me."

•o•

"_Yamete!"_

•o•

"Why you," the boy before her hissed the words as she watched amusingly how the whisker marks on his face started to darken and as his bared teeth started growing _oh so_ slightly sharper. Oh, how good it felt to get him this agitated! If she had known this back then she would've done it sooner, but of course _that _just had to happen making everything take a different turn of events. '_How sad_,' she inwardly sighed.

"Why?"

"That again?"

"Why?"

"Don't you know another word?"

"Why?"

"Say something else woul-"

"I'm asking you **why** dammit!"

•o•

"_What has happen – who knows."_

•o•

He couldn't stand it any longer. He was tired of having her coldly reply with that stupid innocent voice that he had heard and loved so long ago. It pained him that he hadn't been able to keep his promise to her at that time, but that was nothing compared to what he felt now. Pain, sorrow, anger, but mostly of all disappointment and of that, that consisted of a broken heart.

Cerulean met with glowing electric blue.

†O•o•o•o•o•o•O†

"Are you sure about this?"

Silence.

"Sa-"

"You know," a small voice came from behind them. "You should really stop asking questions about what we do." The man slowly turned his head to stare at the person who had interrupted him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be over there with that _**boy.**_"

"Hmm, what do you care," it hadn't been a question the small figure had said to him, it was a warning for him to quit butting into their business if he didn't want to end up dead right there and now without even the slightest hint of mercy coming from her. In fact he knew that the brat would enjoy every single minute of the sound of metal connecting to flesh and the rain of small drops of blood falling on her little face.

"What are you doing here Misa?"

"I was getting bored Nee-san."

"That still doesn't give you the right to come over here and ignore your duty."

"But Nee-san he was getting on my nerves!"

"You know," the male interrupted. "You should really listen to your older-"

"Shut up Takeshi!"

†O•o•o•o•o•o•O†

_Poof!_

_'Another shadow clone!?'_

_Poof, poof, poof!_

"What the-"

"Behind you baka!"

•o•

"_I'm sorry."_

_More tears fell from the dull blue eyes as a hand gently grasped her shoulder._

"_Your child did not make it."_

•o•

_'How the hell did she get behind me!?' _

"Nē, nē, Naruto," her voice had too much innocence in it and he on that instant decided he hated it. "Why," his eyes widened as her voice grew slightly deeper, "are you holding out on me!"

•o•

_Soft eyes glazed at the empty dark room from a corner,_

•o•

†O•o•o•o•o•o•O†

"It seems that she has already reached her limit don't you think, Sayomi?"

"No," the female smirked at the burning village below them, "not at all."

•o•

"_It'll be over soon won't it..."_

•o•


End file.
